The disclosure relates to ion-exchangeable glass compositions and strengthened glass articles formed from the same that exhibit high damage resistance, and more particularly to ion-exchangeable glass compositions that can be formed into glass articles by fusion and float processes.
Devices such as electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones, smart phones, tablets, video players, information terminal devices, laptop computer, etc.), appliances (e.g., cooktops, refrigerator and dishwasher doors, etc.), information displays (e.g., whiteboards), and automotive components (e.g., dashboards, windshields, window components, etc.) incorporate various glass articles. The glass articles can be part of a display in such articles. When used in a display, the glass article may be referred to as a cover glass article and, in some instances, may form part of a touch module.
Such uses of glass articles often require the glass article to exhibit a requisite amount of damage resistance. Glass articles that are strengthened by, for example, an ion exchange process, typically exhibit the requisite damage resistance. Such glass articles may be formed by float processes or fusion processes; however, known glass compositions do not permit the use of both processes due to the presence of certain corrosive components and properties that are incompatible with one of the processes. Accordingly, there is a need for glass compositions that can be used in fusion and float processes to form glass articles that may be strengthened and that exhibit damage resistance.